


Only Two Can Play.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Zoolander (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in a ( Zoo ) land...not too far away. A wish came true.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Two Can Play.

One fine Day at a photo shoot.......

Hansel.  
"Hey Derek, why are you wearing a pretty little dress today?"

Derek.  
"Hansel, you are really really really really good looking, and I really really really really, want to be your girl, you can call me Jill and you can be Jack."

Hansel.  
"Derek, I mean Jill, look I know you really like reading nursery rhymes, but you really don’t have to change your image for me, your perfect just the way you are, dress or no dress."

Derek.  
"It’s really really really really nice of you to say that Jack, but I do make a really really really really good looking girl, don’t I?"

Hansel.  
"Sure you do Derek, I mean Jill, let’s just get you home and outa that dress for now ok?"

Derek.  
"Whatever you say Jack, I only want to make you happy, cos I really really really really love you that’s why."

Hansel.  
"Love you to Derek, I mean Jill."

Derek.  
"Jack, if I’m a really really really really good girl, do you think we can play at Hansel and Gretel next time?"

Hansel.  
“Derek, I mean Jill, sure we can, we can play that game forever-more, if you really really really really want to Jill.!”

 

And so... they lived and played happily ever after.......

The End.


End file.
